Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or videos, playing music or videos, playing games, and receiving broadcastings.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, a mobile terminal capable of performing blocking with respect to components related to its driving in unit of modules, and capable of detaching the modules (hereinafter, will be referred to as ‘module-type mobile terminal’), is being developed. With such a development, various UX/UIs of the module-type mobile terminal are much required.